Bible Camp
by Flowers101
Summary: Clare's mom doesn't want her dating yet, even though she's dating Eli, so she sends her to a Bible Camp for the summer to get away from him, what will happen when she gets pregnant with a guy from the Camp and he looks just like Eli? Eclare!
1. Chapter 1

Bible Camp

**Summery**:

Clare's mom doesn't want her dating yet, even though she's dating Eli, so she sends her to a Bible Camp for the summer to get away from him, what will happen when she gets pregnant with a guy from the Camp and he looks just like Eli?

**A/N: **

**Hey I know this is short, but this is the starter, next chapter is going to be longer. ****I hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

Chapter 1

**Clare's Point of View**

I was in my room with Eli, and making out with him on my bed. He was kissing my neck and sucking on my flesh, it felt so amazing. Do you know what sucks though? How my mom doesn't know that I'm secretly 'dating' him, she wouldn't approve anyways, so we're sneaking around.

Eli then moved from my neck and moved up to my jaw line and suck on the piece of skin that was below my ear.

"Mmm…Eli…." I moaned, I could feel him smirking against my skin. He removed himself from my ear, and kissed my lips again. Kissing me lovingly, and with care.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with fever. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth to him. Our tongues danced as he titled his head, getting more access to my lips.

The next thing that happened next shocked the both of us, my mother came running into my room and her eyes went wide as she saw the both of us.

"Clare Diana Edwards! What do you think you're doing!" My mom asked angrily as she crossed her arms. Well this is going to go off REALLY well…

I removed myself from Eli, and pushed him off of me. Eli blushed as he went to go put back on his shirt, I tried covering myself with the blanket, but my mom wasn't having that.

"Well? What are your doing!" She asked one more, and she eyed us curiously.

"H-hey mom." I said awkwardly, as I rubbed the back of my head bashfully. I could hear my mom tapping her foot to the ground, as if she was really disappointed in me. Well I wouldn't be surprised, she was never that proud of me.

Eli on the other hand, was doing the same thing I was doing, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Clare, what have I told you about dating? I don't want you dating yet!" My mom yelled at us, yeah don't worry mom…I got the message when you came to school with me one day and yelled out to me to not kiss anyone anytime soon, in the middle of the hall!

"I..I know mom, but…I l-love Eli, mom!" I whimpered. Eli nodded his head in agreement, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at a now fully clothed Eli with a smile.

"Clare…" My mom sighed. "I told you lots of times before, that I don't want you dating anyone. What will it take for you to understand that?"

"Mom-"I tried to say, but she cut me off by clinching her hands into fists and pointing to the window.

"No! Get him out of here, and NEVER see him again!" She screamed out, as she continued to point to the window. I tried to hold back the cry that I was holding, but failed.

Eli removed himself from me, and quickly made his way over to my window. I could feel tears forming my eyes, as I watched my boyfriend just about to leave me. How could she do this? What if I was her and she was me and I took her away from her boyfriend!

"Eli wait!" I cried out, before running over to him and pressing my lips to his one last time.

He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me tightly and desperately. Like he wasn't going to see me ever again, I caressed his cheek with my left hand as I kissed him.

Totally forgetting that my mom was still here and waiting for him to leave…

"I'll text you okay?" I whispered against his lips.

He nodded then let go of me, and jumped out the window. I sighed, then crossed my arms as I turned back towards my mom and gave her the biggest glare that I muster. She sighed then smiled at me as she tried to hug me, which I backed up and growled at her. But she didn't like that…

"Clare! I'm only trying to do what's best for you, I don't want to see you get hurt!" She cried out, as tears of her own started to fall down her face. I only pouted, and continued to glare at her.

"I don't care mom! Eli would never hurt me, he loves me too much to do that!" I replied, trying to give her the hint that Eli and I have been dating for a while now and would never hurt me like she think he would.

"Don't use that tone with me Clare Edwards! You'll never see him again, and if you don't want to listen then your grounded!" Pfft yeah, like I care about getting grounded. All I care about is seeing Eli again; he is my soul mate, my lover, my Edward to Bella!

"Fuck you!" I yelled out, but soon covered my mouth at what I just said. My mom's eyes widened and I soon felt really guilty. I have never yelled or talked like that to my mom before, now I'm scared at what will happen.

"Excuse me?" She replied, as her mouth hung open.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No! You know what; I'm sending you to Bible Camp!" Bible Camp? NO! Why in the world would I need to go to Bible Camp for? I may be a Christian, but I don't need to go to a stupid camp!

"B…Bible Camp, why would I need to go there?" I asked curiously.

"So then they will teach you to respect me and not talk to me in that kind of tone, and to not date!" She yelled out. Oh gosh, why would I need to go there to not date? Like! I'm seventeen! I think I'm aloud to date now.

"But mom!" I tried to protest, but she didn't listen to me. She only cut me off, and walked over to my laptop, before sighing on to the internet.

"W…What are you doing?" I asked, pointing at the laptop.

"I'm finding the closest date to send you to Bible Camp, so then I can get rid of you sooner." She said, as she typed through the search box. I groaned and banged my head against my desk, as I watched her look up dates on the website.

"Oh look! Here's a close date, the closest date is Friday." She replied, as she grinned with victory. Friday! It's Wednesday! Meaning I only got tomorrow to get ready, and say goodbye to Eli…

"Friday, you can't be serious!" I groaned out, as I removed my face from my light brown desk. My mom only nodded and clapped her hands together.

"Nope, Friday in the dead line. So you got tomorrow to say goodbye to your friends or whatever, and get ready." She said, as she smiled at me. Oh yeah, smile, because this is going to be the worst!

"This is going to be the worst!" I yelled out. "How could you do this to me mom!"

"Clare please honey, you have to understand. It's for the best, until you straighten up." She yelled back, letting her anger lose like mine.

"UGH! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST MOTHER IN THE WORLD!" I screamed out loudly. I hope I don't wake up the neighbours from screaming out so loud, but right now I don't care.

"Clare-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed out even louder, as I glared and my breathed started to get heavy.

My mom didn't say anything, obviously shocked from my outburst. She seemed like she didn't want to argue, because she just nodded then left.

Ugh! This is going to be so hard, saying goodbye to Eli. I promised him once that I would NEVER leave him, and so now it's like I'm breaking my promise, because of my stupid mom!

Oh, I hope things get better, if not. Oh boy…

**The next day at Eli's house**

I walked up the steps to Eli's house, and knocked quietly on the door. After a few seconds CeCe opened the door, she smiled motherly at me once she saw it was me. CeCe and I were always close, we started getting close once Eli introduced me to her a while back.

"Clare, it's so nice to see you!" She squealed, then hugged me really tightly. I smiled softly, and hugged her back carefully. Knowing that I'm going to feel really guilty about leaving her, we always used to talk about Eli and other hot boys when Bullfrog and Eli weren't there, and I'm going to miss that.

"Hey CeCe, is Eli home?" I asked, as I pulled away from the hug. She winked at me, then moved to the side to let me in.

I told her thanks; and then walked up the stairs to Eli's room. Once I got into the hall, I could hear loud music coming from his room, meaning that he sure was home all right. I knocked on the door gently, and watched as he opened a few seconds later. He smirked once he saw it was me.

"Hey Blue Eyes" He said, before pulling me into a kiss. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back, once I pulled away I took his hand into mine and sighed.

"Hey…" I replied sadly.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked nervously, like he knew that I was going to take a break with him right now. I'm not technology breaking up with him, just taking a break, for now…

"I..I came to say that my mom thinks we should take a break." Once I said that, I looked at the ground sadly.

"What? Why!"

"She's bring me to Bible Camp on Friday! Because I kinda, sorta, maybe, told her to go F herself…?" I mumbled, I heard him snort sadly as he titled my chin up.

"Clare, you know I can't live without you…you promised me you wouldn't ever leave me!"

"I-I'm sorry Eli, but I will come back to visit." I replied sadly, as I pulled him into a tight goodbye hug. I felt him inhale my scent as he laid his head on mine.

"You better…or I'll go crazy…" He muttered into my hair.

"I will, don't worry, I'll come back…" I said, then pulled away from him and kissed him for the last time that night. He closed his eyes, and pulled me closer by grabbing my waist, I ran my fingers through his soft hair and tugged on it slightly. He groaned, and removed himself from me, and kissed my neck.

"E-Eli I have t-to go." I whimpered, as he sucked on my flesh.

"Hang on." He mumbled into my neck, I sighed and decided to let him do his work. After a few more minutes of sucking and biting, he removed himself from my neck and kissed the spot where he gave me a hickey.

"Now no one will go for you, since you have MY hickey on your neck." He said, as he smirked sadly.

I giggled at him, and pecked his lips one last time, before waving goodbye and heading down the stairs. Tears falling down my cheeks, as I tried desperately to whip them, when I got downstairs I saw CeCe and Bullfrog sitting down at the table playing cards.

"Oh Clare! Leaving so soon?" CeCe asked curiously, as she watched me.

"Yeah…I have to get ready for Bible Camp this summer…I'm leaving Friday." I whimpered, and covered my mouth and sobbing.

CeCe looked at me in awe before getting up from her chair she was sitting on, and walked out to me. Pulling me into a hug, and rocking me back and forth, I cried even harder once she whispered a goodbye in my ear.

Out of everything in my life that was hard, this is the hardest thing doing…

**The next day (Friday) **

Today is the day where I go to Bible Camp, right now I was in my room with a big suit case, and looking through my closet, double checking just to make sure that I have everything. Once I knew that I have everything, I closed my closet door, and sighed.

My mom knocked on the door, before coming in with a big smile on her face. How could she be so happy right now? Her daughter is leaving for the whole summer! And she's smiling?

"Ready sweetheart?" She asked innocently, like nothing happened for the last couple of days.

I nodded and grabbed my suitcase, I headed out the door and walked out to the car and waited for my mom to get there, once she did she started up the car and drove off to the Airport.

It took us a good ten minutes to drive there, once we got there we got out of the car and walked into the Airport. I walked up to the front desk where a lady was standing there, and asked where my flight was.

"Right here, come on, follow me." The lady said as she stood away from her desk and walked a little bit, telling me to follow her. Before I got anywhere, my mom hugged me, kissed my cheek and told me to have a good time, and lastly still reminding me that it's for the best.

I waved goodbye to my mom and followed the lady to my flight, sighing as I walked and looked at the ground.

This is going to be the worst summer ever….

**A/N: **

**Hey so this is my first Fanfiction, I hope you like! **

**But I know this is terrible so don't need to tell me, D: **

**I was planning on making this a long story, that is if you want it? **

**Review if you thought it was good? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey! Thanks for all the support guys, this is my first story and I did try my hardest at writing it. **

**Torifan1: Hahah you might be right, but I'm not saying. ;) **

**Please enjoy this chapter! :D **

Chapter 2

_Clare's Point of View_

I was currently on the plane, waiting for it to take off. It's been already five minutes of watching people get on and waiting for it to take off, and I'm already bored! Can't you believe that? I'm still shocked by my mom's idea of bring me to this stupid camp, or school… I might be a full off Christian, but I don't go to camps! Man this is going to suck. I pulled out the food trey from the seat, and tapped my fingers against it, to try and entertain myself. But it wasn't working…

I'm going to miss Eli so much, what if I find a new guy? Or what if I like a new guy? What if we never keep in contract! Okay…now I'm just being silly, it's a good thing I brought my phone AND my laptop…we can always Skype or IM. I'll always text him goodnight and kiss my phone while we're talking, because then it will make me remember what his lips taste like.

I couldn't finish my thoughts, because some old lady sat down right next to me, before smiling warmly at me.

"Hello" I said awkwardly, It's weird how I wanted a seat to myself. Well it's probably not going to be THAT bad, I mean, she looks so innocent.

"Hello young stuff." The lady said to me with a smile, which I smiled back to. Wow, young stuff? That's different…who says that now a days?

"Hey" I replied simply. Then turned to look at the window, sigh, just looking at the ground as the plane took off makes me miss home already;

The rest of the ride was pretty boring, just me looking out the window and at the clouds as the plane moved next to them. A couple of flight attendants passed by asking me if I wanted any food or drink, but I said no, it's a good thing that I packed junk food for the plane ride, and some money of course for when I get there. I sighed as I laid my head on the seat while continuing to look out the window.

I wonder what Eli's doing right now?

**Eli's Point of View**

I'm freaking out! I just can't go on with my life and not be with Clare for the whole summer, the next time I'm going to probably see her is when Degrassi starts again. But I can't wait that long! I just can't! Right now I'm moping around my room, grabbing my hair as I pant back and forth.

What if she finds a new guy? And gets over me? Or, or, or! She finds someone else who was better and less messed up then I am, that thought make me growl and fill my mind with jealousy. But no, Clare would never to do that to me, she loves me. And if she does find a new guy I swear I'll hurt myself, or someone.

I got to call someone, and tell them that I'm freaking out. And need some help getting over it; I pull out my BlackBerry phone from my pocket and dial a number.

_Ring… _

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello?" A voice finally answers, making me feel all happy inside.

"Adam!" I squeaked like a girl, I could hear him chuckle from the other line at my neediness.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Adam asked; his girlish voice full with concern. It's weird how a guy like Adam has such a girly voice since I found out he was a transgender. But I'm not complaining…

"Not much, dude, I'm freaking out!" I panicked.

"Whoa there, calm yourself." He said with another chuckle. "What seems to be the problem?"

"C-Clare, she l-left, for Bible Camp!" I said as I panted around my room some more. I heard Adam sigh from the other line, as I bit my lip, waiting for an answer.

"Well Eli, you know, she probably isn't going to go for very long, and I'm pretty sure she will come back, and once she does, you'll be the first people she'll see." Adam said, trying to be supported. But it wasn't working! I'm still going crazy, and thinking things that aren't probably going to happen, because I know Clare, and knowing her she won't find a new guy.

"Yeah, but still! I'm still going crazy over here, what if she finds a new guy to go out with Adam?" I asked nervously, I heard Adam sigh again and I could practically feel him rubbing his temples.

"Eli…Just, go take a nap okay? Calm yourself down, and forget about Clare, she's going to come back." This time it was time for me to inhale, maybe he's right, maybe I do need to take a nap and try to forget, if not, it's only going to make things worse.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later alright bro?"

"Sure, no go have a nap, please…" Adam begged desperately, I chuckled at this and nodded my head.

"K, talk to you later."

I didn't even wait for him to reply, because I have already hung on. I threw my phone across my room, and walked over to my bed. Kicking off my shoes, I kicked them under my bed and laid on it.

Letting sleep take over me, with me thinking about my Blue eyed girl…

**Clare's Point of View**

I ended up falling asleep on the old lady's shoulder, and I must have been out for a long time, because when I woke up, we have landed and everyone was getting off.

"Sweetie, it's time to get off." The flight attendant said, as she shook me to try and wake me up.

"Hmmm okay, I'm up…" I said, my voice sounding so sleepy. The woman helped me get my suitcases out of the thing at the top of the seat, before passing them to me. I smiled tiredly at her as I walked off of the plane, sigh, finally. I'm here.

I had to call the closest cab, on the pay phone outside the Airport. After I was down with that, I sat down on a light grey bench and waited.

As soon as the cab got here, I told the man where to go, and he obeyed and brought me to the camp.

**Later**

I paid the cab person a good tip, then walked to the Bible Camp, by the looks of it, everyone looks to be nice, hopefully I'll find someone to become friends with. I walked up to the door of a cabin, and walked in.

I looked around, trying to find someone who would work here. Finally someone came up to me, I looked up at the young girl as she grinned at me.

"Oh! You must be Clare, your mom called earlier, she told me to put you in a cabin with Alli and Jenna!" She said with a squeal. Wow, that girl has such an annoying squeal, hopefully she doesn't do if often…

"Oh, um okay, well where would that be?" I asked curiously, looking around all the colourful cabins.

"Oh right here, come on, and follow me!"

I nodded, then walked behind her as she started walking over to a bright pink cabin, wow, the girls who sleep here must be really girly… Once we got there, she gave me my Schedule, I thanked her then walked in, to see a brown haired girl and a blond haired girl.

"EEEK, Jenna look! Someone new is here to stay with us!" The raven haired girl said with a squeal that was even more annoying then the other girl's…

"Hi, I'm Clare, Clare Edwards." I said while putting out a hand for her to take, she didn't take it though, only pulled me into a hug instead.

"Oh I know, people around here were talking about you coming over. We're so happy to see you, right Jenna?" The girl asked while pulling away from me, and smiling at Jenna?

"Oh yes, very happy, we always try to make people feel welcomed around here."

'Oh well then, I'm very happy to be here." I said with a small smile. They both smiled big at me, before telling me to start unpacking my stuff.

I nodded at them, as I started to unpack my stuff. I put all of my clothes in a light brown dresser that was next to my nightstand, then put my red laptop on my nightstand with a picture of Eli. And lastly, I took out my phone, and charger and laid that right next to my Eli picture.

Of course I would have brought a picture of Eli, why would I not? He's my boyfriend! That I'm apparently taking a break with, but no worries, I will see him again and once I do I'm going to kiss him like no other, and possibly spend the rest of my life with him. Not even caring on what my mom says.

As I was down with unpacking, I went to the bathroom to put my toothbrush and hairbrush on the light blue counter. Once I was down that, I put my shampoo, hairspray, and makeup all in the filing cabinet.

Walking out of the bathroom, I frowned once I saw Jenna and Alli checking out my picture of Eli.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" I asked, before walking over to them and crossing my arms.

"Who's that hottie?" Alli replied, as she batted her eyelashes at him and stared at him dreamingly. While Jenna was doing the exact same thing, wow, hitting on my boyfriend much? I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"That happeneds to be my boyfriend, Eli, thank you very much." I replied, with my arms still crossed. Alli and Jenna then looked at me like they were sorry and backed off. Which I was happy for that, because NO ONE hits on MY boyfriend!

"Well Clare, we have to go sing soon so we'll meet you out there alright?" Alli said looking at me.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

They told me goodbye, then left the cabin. I sighed as I picked up my picture of Eli, and stared at it, holding back my tears. A few seconds of looking at it, I kissed the lips part of the picture then walked out of the cabin, only to walk down the steps and bang into a guy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said quickly, as I helped him sit up again. When he looked up, I gasped at the sight. He had hazel green eyes and jet black hair, his outfit that he was wearing was mostly all black and with white shoes. I trailed my eyes up and down his body, as I checked him out. Boy, was he ever attractive!

"No, It's cool. It was my fault anyways, for bumping into you." The mystery boy said, as he smirked at me. Boy, even his smirk was attractive!

"O-okay, my name is Clare, by the way, I just got here." I replied with a smile, and put out my hand for him to take.

"Elian" He said as he kissed the palm of my hand, making me blush. EEK on man, I better hope Eli doesn't find out about this!

"Awesome, I-I'll see you around?" I croaked, still not believing that this hot guy is talking to me right now, ME!

"Yes you will, sit when me when we sing and prey?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, see you then." I nodded, as he kissed my hand once more then gave me a smirk then left.

Once he left, I couldn't help but check him out as he walked away. My eyes widened once I knew who he looked like, and slapped myself that I didn't figure this out before!

He looked like Eli.

**A/N: **

**Wow! Oh my, what do you think will happen now that Clare knows a guy who looks like Eli?**

**Oh, and if you can't pronounce the name, then go to Google translate. You'll see how to pronounce Elian's name then, lol. **

**Review if you liked it, and thought it was good? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys I'm glad you liked my story, I tried my best. It's my first story, but I am trying! So thanks. You guys are amazing. :D It's funny you know, I just got back from Bible Camp. :P**

**I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter of Bible Camp!**

**Clare's Point of View**

This summer is going to be really awkward, but awesome at the same time. Having Elian here with me is just…wow, but I once promised Eli that I would never cheat on him or leave him, so I'm going to try and not let Elian get to me. No matter how hard that's going to be, since he looks like Eli, and he's totally hot. Right now it's time for us to go to the camp fire and sing some songs, fun! I love singing, even though I'm not sure if I'm not good at it.

I saw Elian sitting by who looks like his camp leader, all by themselves on a log. I smiled as I made my way over to them, Elian's eyes lid up once he saw me. While his camp leader just frowned and looked at the ground, he had dirty blond hair and he was very buffed. He looked really cute…

I sat down on the dirty brown log and smiled sweetly at Elian and his leader.

"Hello there, how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" Elian asked back, just as friendly as I was.

"I'm pretty good, how about you? Mr…Uh…" I replied, looking over at hottie with blond hair.

"Landon." He said coldly. Wow, somebody's in a bad mood today, which I never knew I would find that at a Bible Camp?

"Oh uh well, hello to you too then…" I muttered awkwardly, looking at the ground myself. After that, everything started to get silence, meaning that everyone has just got there and was ready to sing.

This brown-haired guy name Spencer went up to the top on the fire pit, and clapped his hands together.

"Good evening everybody, I'd like to start out our evening with the song 'Jesus loves me!' "He replied happily. His voice was high, he almost sounded gay…

Some people cheered while others groaned and dropped their heads in disappointment, like they didn't want to be here. I noticed Alli and Jenna sitting on the other side of the fire pit on another dirty log, Jenna waved at me, while Alli winked, then pointed at Elian who was too busy talking to Landon to notice.

I blushed and shook my head fast, trying to tell her that I'm not going to fall for him, because I have already got a boyfriend.

"Yes Jesus loves me, yes Jesus loves me, yes Jesus loves me, the Bible told us so!" Spencer started singing, getting me out of my little air talk with Alli. Everybody else started singing as well, while those three girls who looked popular didn't, they just stood there.

I on the other hand, stood up like everyone else and sang my heart out. Not only did I know the song very well from Church, but I also loved it! It's an amazing song.

Once the song ended everyone sang this other song that I didn't recognized; it's called stirring the purple stew. It's where the Staff sing "stirring the purple stew, cha, cha, cha, stirring the purple strew, boogie woogie, woogie, purple tomatoes in, purple potatoes in, HEY! Fancy meeting YOU in the strew!" Then they point at someone, and they stand up and start singing too, then those people have to say the same thing and point at someone like other people did, then it keeps going on like that.

It was pretty fun actually, once I got used to it. In the end, it wasn't that half bad of a song. I looked over at Elian, and saw that he was enjoying himself by singing along. Landon was too, he was showing off by moving his arms around and jumping up and down. Surprising as it sounds, I hate guys like that.

The song was over momentarily. We all sat down on the log once more, then the main Staff member name Ian went up and stood right next to Spencer and Courtney.

"Hey, how's everybody?" Ian said with a very cheery attitude. People mumbled a "good" Or others yawned.

"Good! Now, today since it's four o clock, we still have until eleven until we have to go to bed. So, you can get to know your cabin mates or other cabin mates, and to top it off, boys aren't aloud in the girl's cabin, and the girls aren't aloud in the guy's cabin. Alright everyone?"

Everyone nodded, including Elian and I. Landon then went up in front, stood next to the others then did this little hand thing to get us to shut up.

"Also," Landon added. "No cursing or swearing, fighting, or anything else inappropriate, you got that?" He yelled out to the crowd. Yeah…like we didn't know that already, like we're at a Bible Camp!

"Yes sir." People muttered, sounding kind of scared. But why would they be scared of him? He's hot, or maybe he has a bad attitude? Not sure…

"Alright well, get off, go meet people, GO!" He shouted. Once he did, people got up and ran towards a big giant place that was brown and white. Were we supposed to go there or something?

"Hey Elian," I asked him before he could walk away; he turned towards me and smirked. God! Even his smirk was like Eli's…

"Hmm…?"

"Why are people all of a sudden running over to that building over there? Are we supposed to or something?" I asked him curiously, my eyes showing a lot of concern. He just chuckled and shook his head no.

"No, people are just going there to get some tuck."

"Tuck, what's that?" I asked with a confused smirk on my own. Looking around, I saw people still running over to that place for so called 'tuck'.

"You don't know what tuck is? Wouldn't someone in your cabin explain that to you?"

I only shook my head no, mocking his actions. He chuckled once again then ruffled my hair playfully.

"Tuck…Tuck is a store inside that big building where you could get free sweets, chips, pop, candy, and much more. You have to earn it, or they don't give it to you. And they give it to you once a day."

"Ohhhh okay, well that's awesome. I love Doritos chips." I replied, letting my girlish giggles out. I have always loved them since I was a kid, my best friend Jake used to buy them for me all the time.

Elian laughed at me as people stopped and stared at me weirdly as I giggled like mad. But at the moment, I don't really care.

"Yeah…their pretty cool…" He shot back through laughs. After a few minutes of laughing and talking, I finally had the guts to walk back to my cabin without Elian following me.

I walked into my cabin sighing lovingly, and giggling little bits as I stumbled to my bed. Alli gave me a weird look when I walked in.

"Hey Clare, anything happen while you were gone…?" Alli asked me with a smirk on her face with her arms crossed as well.

"What? Oh uh, n-no," I chocked out, still thinking about Elian and his cute hair and gorgeous eyes.

"Are you sure?" She pressed on, trying to get me to spill something. But I wasn't falling for it.

"Nothing happened, I just trip over a log while I was walking here and I'm still laughing about it."

"Okay…well Jenna and I are going to meet up with some friends, wanna come?" Alli asked me, still not sounding convinced. She knows I'm hiding something; I'm just too chicken to admit it.

"Nah I'm fine, I have to check up with Eli anyways, I'm going to call him or something."

"Oh alright, well we'll be back later. If anyone asks, we're right next to the playground okay?"

"Alright, tell your friends I said hello."

"Will do!" Alli yelled out, as her and Jenna left the cabin. Now it was just me, myself, and I.

I sighed, I miss Eli so much. I wish he would have convinced his mother to pay him a trip here so I wouldn't miss him as much. I need to hear his voice, see him, anything! So I leaned over to my nightstand and grabbed my laptop, I'm still shocked that this Bible Camp allows us to have our laptops here.

Logging on to Facebook, I was really happy to see that Eli was online. Clicking on to his chat, I started a wonderful conversation with him.

_Hey baby! I miss you sooo much…_

_-Clare _

_Hey hon, I miss you too. Adam isn't helping me, he's trying to get me to get over you by taking me to strippers and such, but it's still not working! _

_-Eli_

Strippers? Adam brought him to Strippers? How dare he! Adam knows that I haven't fully broken up with Eli, just on a break!

_Strippers Eli, seriously? :/ I thought you loved me? _

_-Clare_

I bit my lip hard as I waited for him to reply, I still can't believe that Adam brought him there. But hopefully no one did anything to MY Eli. My Eli!

_I do love you Clare! I didn't do anything, I didn't even look at the girls! Adam did, but I didn't please believe me Clare…_

_-Eli_

I bit my lip harder, should I believe him? Oh course I should! Stop it Clare, stop acting like this…

_Of course I believe you honey, I'm sorry for acting like that. I shouldn't act like such a jealous monster. :/ _

_-Clare_

_Your not a monster Clare…you're a beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot, girl. I could not ask for a better girl. My Blue Eyes;_

_-Eli_

Blue eyes, he called me Blue Eyes. He always called me that when we made out or when he was horny.

_Oh stop! Stop trying to flatter me. ;) Skype? I wanna see you. _

_-Clare _

_Sure thing_

_-Eli_

I said goodbye to Eli then got off of Facebook and onto Skype. Eli right off the back sent me a video call. I smiled as I pressed accept, then suddenly I saw the sexy face of Eli's pop up.

"Hey babe, you look nice today." Eli smirked as he looked me up and down. I blushed when I watched his eyes go back up to my face.

"T-thanks."

"So how do you like Bible Camp so far?" He asked me, looking at my lips and moving them back up to my eyes.

"It's okay, I met some new people, their pretty nice. I guess…" I wanted to try and show Eli that I miss him to death and I didn't want to be here, I'm not going to mention Elian anytime soon though.

"Aww cheer up, I know you'll like it soon." He replied with a small smile, which I gladly returned. I knew Eli could read me, he always can. He's the best.

"Yeah, I know I will too…" Then I started thinking about Elian again, his eyes, his hair, his _smirk. _

Eli and I talked for hours that night. With me STILL thinking about Elian, I can't believe it. Even when I talk to my boyfriend I think about a dude I shouldn't be thinking about.

This is going to be a really tough summer…

**A/N: **

**Wow, this is going to be fun! I think this story is going to be long. How does that sound? **

**Review if you liked it or thought it was good? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Hey! I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm here now! Thanks for the reviews, I loved them! They were awesome. =) **

**I know some of you are concerned about Brotherly Figure, I am going to update, I just need to now that you guys like it, so review if you'd like on that to show me your love. :D **

**Another thing about this chapter: Don't hate me. **

**Other then that, please enjoy chapter 4 of Bible Camp! **

_Clare's Point of View_

I woke up this morning to my stupid alarm clock going off, let's just say, I'm not a morning person…I remember the time when I slapped Eli really hard once because I didn't want to get up, I had a sleepover at his house and told my mom I was staying over at a friend's house.

Alli and Jenna were already up, they were both fighting over the bathroom on who gets to put on their makeup first, it's annoying. Like, who cares? It's just a stupid bathroom. And plus, it's a Bible Camp, no one will really care what you look like.

"Will you two shut up?" I yelled out to them. My head buried into my fluffy comfortable pillow.

"Sorry Clare!" They yelled back, making me groan once they started up again a few seconds later.

"I swear to god, if you guys don't shut up I'm going to freak!"

Then nothing, I sighed out with relief, and smiled against my pillow. I closed my eyes, my thoughts drifting off to Elian, his smirk, his charming attitude, and his eyes. It's like the perfect guy! But I got Eli, so that's good too sine I'm in love with Eli.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alli and Jenna started up a fight once again. Ugh! What now? Groaning, I got up from the comfortable position I was in, marched to the bathroom door, and slammed it open.

"Will you two shut up! It's freaking five in the morning! Why are you guys up so early today anyways?" I asked them, crossing my arms over my chest, waiting for a serious answer.

"Oh sweetie, we always wake up this early, to get our makeup done and stuff." Alli explained, smirking, and putting on heavy hot pink eye liner.

"You guys ALWAYS wake up this early?" I groaned, shaking my head. I was never a early waker upper.

"Yup" They nodded, pushing each other to get to the sink.

"Well what time until breakfast?" I asked them curiously, eyeing the two as they put on their lipstick.

"Oh, we don't have to be there until seven." Jenna giggles, making a smacking sound with her lips to get the lipstick on.

Seven! Seven o clock every day? Oh my gosh…that's just too early for me. I always seem to get bad stomachs when I eat too early.

"That's too early for me…" I stated, looking at the ground.

"Well honey, your going to have to get used to it, that's what time we're waking up everyday to get ready." Alli replied, looking over at Clare with a smirk. Knowing she's not going to like it.

Clare groaned, and shook her head at the two girls. She could never get used to getting up this early, it's too early for her. Alli finally finished with her makeup and walked out, winking at Clare as she walked by. Clare rolled her eyes, and looked at Jenna who was now on her purple cell phone with someone.

"Who is she talking to this early in the morning?" She asked, her voice full of concern, pointing to the phone that Jenna was holding as she laughed at the person.

"Oh that's K.C, it's her boyfriend. They talk daily." Alli giggled, with a wink in return.

"Are we aloud to talk to boyfriends this early in the morning? Or anytime in general?" Because she wouldn't mind talking to Eli right now, telling him how much she misses him and misses kissing him.

"Nope, we sneak around. So if you want to chat with Eli, make sure no one knows or watches from other cabins." Alli shot out, going over to her dresser and pulling out a really pretty outfit, it was a jean jacket with a red tank top, and lastly a light green wavy skirt.

"Oh okay, what would they do if they found out?"

Alli laughed, "They would probably tell the Camp leaders, leading to us getting our phones taken away, and possibly expelled."

Clare gasped out in horror, how could they others be so heartless? Its not like their actually going to do anything bad on their phones, laptops, or iPods. That's just crazy talk.

"That's rude!" Clare yelled out lightly, not too loud. She didn't like the fact that people actually do that.

"Yeah…but hey, we're going to have to live with it." Alli murmured sadly, finishing putting on her today's outfit.

"So…I have another question about this camp."

"Okay shoot" Alli chuckled, crossing her arms around her chest and smiled at Clare.

"What do we do here, other then sing, do activities, or eat?"

Alli laughed like a retarded, "Oh Clare, we do lots of stuff."

"Like what?" Clare asked nervously, tilting her head to the side. What if Alli and the others do stuff that are bad? Bad enough to get them expelled.

"Well you see…" Alli started going over to her bed, bending down to the bottom and pulled out cans of beer, bags of pot, and lots of other alcoholic drinks. Clare's eyes widened as she saw the big brown box full of those things. "Every night every one from the girls and boys cabins sneak out around eleven thirty, and go to the building out front where we buy Tuck and throw parties. It's pretty awesome; you should try some time Clare, its fun." Alli continued, looking at Clare pleadingly to try to convince her.

"No! Never, I never drank in my life!" Clare protested, shaking her head no.

"Seriously Clare?" Alli snorted, making her look down with embarrassment.

"Yeah…I've never done it before."

"Well there's a first for everything right?" Alli squealed, clapping her hands together.

"No…not really…"

"Oh come on Clare, try some! Their _really_ good…"

Clare then bit down on her lip, obviously going to break the skin soon. Should she try something? Would Eli approve? Probably not. But maybe she should…it's only a one time thing, right? After a couple of seconds of just standing there, she finally nodded.

"Really? EEEEE!" Alli squeaked, before going over to Clare and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh my gosh Clare, this is going to be the best! I'll have my Conner, Jenna will have her K.C…" Alli smiled.

"And me?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you and Mr. Elian have something going on right now." Alli winked, smirking shortly after, making Clare blush.

"No! We are nothing, only friends." Clare tried to protest, but failing.

"Sure, sure."

After that, Jenna got out from the bathroom, told everyone that her and K.C were going together to the party tonight, and Alli had her boyfriend Conner, and I had no one….I think…

But maybe Alli is right, there's a first for everything. Of course this is going to be totally new for Clare, and such. And everything's going to be okay, right? Wrong.

**Later **

Later that evening, it was lunch time. So right now, it was free time for an hour. So now Clare had some time to talk to Eli, she really wanted to. To tell him that she misses him, she's pretty sure she'll do that everyday.

Logging on to Facebook, she saw that Eli was online, smiling bigly, she started a conversation with him.

_Hey cutie! How's my sexy boyfriend doing? Miss me? ;p_

_-Clare_

She giggled at her reply, but really didn't care. She can be smug too sometimes, but only for Eli. She loved him.

_Hey babe, I'm doing fine thanks, and yourself? And of course I miss you! Why wouldn't I miss the love of my life? _

_-Eli_

She bit her lip to pervert back giggles that wanted to escape her mouth. She loved it how Eli and her always ended up having flirty conversations.

_I'm doing pretty good! I miss you though, like a lot. I really want you to come here, I still have a month and a half until I come home. =( I don't think I'll last that long. D: _

_-Clare _

_I don't think I'll be able to either honey, I'll keep trying to convince Cece to bring me there. How about that? ;) _

_-Eli _

She grinned when reading that, she would love to have Eli here! Everything would be okay then, no more thinking about Elian. And more of Eli;

_Yes! Keep doing that, like keep begging until she says yes. If not her, then go for Bullfrog. You know how much he loves the both of us, he could never say no to you, and if you need help, just call me, I'll beg with you. ;D _

_-Clare_

_Haha Clare, you only sense to amaze me. (; But yeah, don't worry I will. In fact, I'll go ask now. Be right back. _

_-Eli _

_Okay sweetie, take your time. _

_-Clare_

She sighed lovingly while waited for him to get back, hopefully one of his parents would say yes. If not, she'd cry.

But hopefully they would…

**Eli's Point of View**

When saying be right back to Clare, I hurried down the stairs as fast as I could. Not wanting to waste any minute, while barging down the stairs like a lightening bolt.

I got down stairs to see Cece looking through all of our mail that we have gotten this morning. She looked up from the table when she heard me come in, she smiled gratefully at me when seeking me.

"Oh baby boy! I was starting to wonder if you were okay, you were up in your room for a while now." Cece giggled, patting her son's head teasingly while kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm fine mom." I groaned out of embarrassment, blushing while pushing her away slightly, "But I've got a question for you." He continued.

"Sure, sure! Ask away dear." Cece smiled at her son.

"Could you, oh I don't know, maybe, possibly, sort of, buy me a ticket and sign me up for Bible Camp?" He asked hesitatingly, looking at him mother nervously.

"Bible Camp? Now why would you want to go there, aren't you an atheist?" Cece chuckled.

"Because Clare's there mom! You know, my world?" I raised an eyebrow, looking straight at her.

Cece pressed her lips together, and looked at the table where the bills were. A moment later, she told me to pass her my laptop so she could look to see how much it would be.

She bit her lip once she found out, it took her a few minutes, but still.

"So how much?" I asked her, trying to read over her shoulder but failing.

"Three hundred and fifty dollars for the whole summer, that's a lot of money Eli. Plus, I have to pay for the Airplane ride to, which would be another four hundred dollars. I'm not to sure if I can pay it. Because I still have bills to pay too…" Cece replied disappoint. But I wasn't having that, I walked over to my wallet that was in my leather jacket pocket on the hook on the wall next to our front door, and pulled it out, then walked back over to her.

I looked through as I walked, it seemed that I had five hundred and twenty six already, from working at the place I work at. Maybe if I paid for the airplane ride, she could pay for the Camp?

"I have five hundred and twenty six already, if I paid for the airplane ride, could you pay for the Camp? I could always pay you back by working around the house or with Bullfrog at his job." I pleaded, just wanting to go badly.

Cece looked at me, then looked over at the glass jar on the top of the fridge. That's the jar we used for savings we got. Turning back towards me, she opened her mouth to say something.

"Alright fine, just, don't ask for anything else for a LONG time. Okay?" She sighed, before typing away on the laptop.

"Yes! Thank you mom, just thank you." I smirked, hugging the day lights out of her. She smiled softly at her son, before kissing him on the forehead.

"You welcome."

**Clare's Point of View**

It's been almost an hour since Eli left, and I was getting really impatient for waiting for him. And now, I have to leave for the next activity. So now is the time I have to say goodbye to my boy…

_Honey, once you get this, I'll be gone to my next activity, so I'll talk to you later okay? Tell me what Cece or Bullfrog said about coming when I get back, and mostly importantly I love you. (heart) _

_Talk to you soon._

_-Clare_

Sighing, I got dressed into different clothes and walked out the door and to my next activity Canoeing.

Alli and Jenna were already there, they were giggling and talking behind peoples backs. In my opinion, it wasn't nice, It wasn't nice at all. Walking over to them, they both gave me a quick hug as we waited for the leader to come and explain what we had to do.

"Oh look, here he comes!" One girl pointed out, while others began to talk girly about him.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot!"

"I'd like to get some of that."

"I'd like to eat him in my tea in the morning."

"Man, that boy is fine."

"I heard he's only eighteen too!"

I wonder who it could be? I blinked a couple of times before turning around and seeing who it was.

Oh joy, it's Landon. The mean, grouchy camp leader that Elian was sitting next to, well this is going to be fun…

"Listen up ladies, the first thing I want you to do is go in that shed over there and find a canoe, then a life jacket. And then after that, you get me to help you out into the lake, and then your set." Landon yelled out, making all of the girls nod and run towards the shed. I, on the other hand, took the time to see what he was wearing.

He was wearing a dark green tank top, with white shorts. His muscles were showing big time, they were really noticeable. His down to his ears dirty blond hair to go with it, I don't find him attractive anymore…I did at first, then saw his attitude, it turned me off after that. Bad attitude is such a turn off…

"Hey you, yeah you the girl with the blue eyes, aren't you going to listen to me?" He grouched.

"Y-Yeah, sorry sir…" I mumbled, making my way over to the shed to do what he says.

He chuckled. "Don't call me sir, it makes me sound old. Which I'm not."

"Okay bro…?" I stated, hoping to sound better.

Alli and Jenna were right behind me, they were both disgusted to try it. So they skipped. Which Landon called 'lame' and took points off of our cabin, for winning contests. Stupid jerk…

Could this get any worse?

**Later**

Okay so, we were finally finished with that. And let's just say, it has gotten worse; I tipped my canoe with my mates, it was horrible! And to top it off, Landon didn't help us, at all. It pissed me off.

He just told us to swim back by ourselves, and take our life jackets with us. Like, it's hard for me to swim with a freaking life jacket in hand! So yeah, you can say I'm pretty pissed off.

As I was walking back, Elian came up to me and laughed at my wetness of my clothes. I didn't like that either, but I'll let it slide.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Elian asked, looking me up and down.

"I tipped my canoe with my cabin mates…" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aww, don't be upset, it happened to me too on my first try too." He said honestly, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Hey, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to the secret party tonight with everyone else? Because if you are, I wouldn't mind taking you as my date;" He replied bashfully, looking away, not being able to make eye contact with me.

Now, what do I say to a question like that? Of course I really want too, but what about Eli? He would probably hate me, if I did something wrong. Which I don't want that, but Eli's not here right now, and probably won't find out. So yeah…

"Sure, I'd love to!"

His face immanently lid up with my answer, and he gently kissed my cheek. "Thank you Clare, I'll be waiting. Meet me there around eleven thirty four okay?"

"Alright, see you then."

I walked away after that, thinking nothing but happy things. I was too excited to even do anything else, but first I had to change out of those wet clothes. I'm just so excited, I can't wait!

**Later that night, at the party**

Alli and I took a half an hour to get ready, I was wearing a lot cut red dress that Alli had. Since I didn't pack any, while she wore a short hot pink one with pink heels, I had red heels. My hair was extra curly, while Alli's was straightened.

"Are you ready?" Alli asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Y-Yes, I'm ready." I stuttered, nervous as hell.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, I know I did on my first night." Alli sighed with a smile, while linking her arm with mine and walking me out the door. It took us not even five minutes to get there, but when we did, a girl name Anya led us in. She looked nice…

The party was full of lights, drinks, food, a DJ, and it had a dance floor, with colourful tiles. It looked amazing, if I do say so myself. I gasped when I saw couples grinding, and making out on walls. It looked disgusting…

Alli gave me a quick hug before heading off towards Conner and dancing with him, I inhaled and walked to a brown stool. Sitting on it. It was pretty boring to me at first, until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked, turning around to see a sexy looking Elian standing there.

"Hey Clare"

"Oh h-hello." I mumbled, trying my hardest not to look to obvious when checking him out.

"Want me to buy you a drink? He questioned me, sitting on the stool next to me.

"Uh no, you don't have to do that…"

"But I want to."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseee?" He begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes, which I couldn't say no too.

"Fine, but I'll pay you back." I inhaled, giving in.

"No need, you'll pay me back by being my date." He smirked, while laying a couple of bills on the table and asking for a Bloody Mary drink for the both of us.

**Twenty minutes later **

I giggled lots while starting my tenth or twelve drink, it was so good. I couldn't so no to it, it look like Elian was having a time too. I know I was, in fact, I forgot anything or anybody at the moment.

But it was worth it! I never had this much fun in a while, and is glad that I finally got out for a little bit to have some fun with everyone from Bible Camp. Who knew out of my whole life, I actually was drinking with Christians!

I was dancing with Elian now, he pulled me away from that very uncomfortable stool, and was dancing slowly with me. Having a blast!

A few minutes later, he leaned down into my ears and whispered.

"We should go upstairs, I heard there's a guest room there, for people who get sick." He murmured in my ear trying to suggest something, I'm just not to sure of.

"Okay, want to go?" I asked, not knowing what I'm saying since I'm too drunk to notice.

"Let's go."

He pulled me up the stairs, ignoring everyone making out on the wall, or grinding in front of us, until we finally got to the guest room. Opening the door, I was immanently pinned up against the wall, before I could question why he did that, his lips were on mine and I was getting pulled towards the bed…

**The next day…**

I woke up to my cell phone going off, it was telling me that somebody was calling me. Groaning, my head hurt like hell...I had the worse hang over ever, I picked up my phone, and answered in a hoarse tone.

"Hello?" I groaned, patting my head.

"Hey babe! It's Eli." The voice called out, my eyes went wide when I heard it. Eli! Oh my god, no! Not now…I looked down and held back the gasp when I realised I was naked with Elian right next to me.

"Eli! Oh my, how are you?" I asked him, biting my lip.

"I'm pretty good, just want to call my favourite girl." He cooed.

"Haha you're hilarious." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes playfully at him.

"I know I am, hey, I have a surprise for you." He answered excited, I could just picture him grinning like a fool…

"Hmm, and what's that?" I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

"I'm coming to Bible Camp! I'm coming next week!"

"Next week!" I squeaked, not liking this. Well I do, to see Eli. But not with the whole Elian situation.

Oh joy…what in the world am I going to do now?

**A/N: **

**Whoa! That was long, a long chapter. ^.^ hope you like. :D Eli's coming next chapter! Review if you want that. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I didn't break your hearts that bad. Because It's going to make up for it next chapter; ;D **

**Review if you want the surprising chapter, AND if you thought it was good? =) **


End file.
